I, Monster
I, Monster is the 13th episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. It is set to premiere on January 25th at 7PM on Nickelodeon. Official Description The Turtles must battle a new enemy who threatens to take over the city and Splinter's mind. Plot The episode starts off with Dr. Victor Falco ( never trust anyone with the name victor by the way.) tring to re-create his psychic neuro chemical ending up in a horrible accident, scarrig his face. He then discovers his mind control over rats. Splinter and the Turtles are in a training session and Leo finally manages to punch Splinter in the face, but hesitates and is once again defeated. The boys declare that they may not need Splinter to teach them anymore. Meanwhile Falco starts a domination on the city. The rats start to invade the city, leaving millions fleeing. Falco decides to try to control Spinter, but Splinter fights back. April calls Donnie (which of course cause Mikey and Raph to tease him about it) telling him that she is having a "pest problem" (literally!) The turtles come to her rescue and manag to escape rats. They figure that someone or something is conrtolling every single rat in the city including Splinter which means that Splinter will be the ultmate weapon to desrtoy them. Meawhile,Falco decides to try to control Spinter, but Splinter fights back. He fights Falco's power in his mind. Falco reminds him of his loss, his mutation and his inner rat. But Splinter still refuses to join him. He wakes up and tell the turtles who the perpiraitor is and that he will not stop until he has total control of Splinter's mind. He informs them of Falco's hideout and keeps on fighting Falco while he still can. The turtle find the junction and are chased by a wave of rats. Unfortunanly, Falco has finally taken control over Splinter. He attacks April, but in the middle of the scene, is called back to Falco. The turtles find the hideout but also find Splinter there as well. Falco orders Splinter to attack but when Leo talks to him, Splinter stops. This causes Falco to uncover his mask, revealng hs everlasting creepy eyes. Leo orders them to take their own sensei down but have their buts easlily kicked. Donnie realizes that Splinter may have taught them everything they know about ninjitsu all these years , but that does not mean he taught them everything he knows. When Leo is at Splinter's hand, he shows him a picture of Splinter when he was human, his wife, and his daughter, along with saying his human name. When the turtles pin Splinter to the ground, Leo calls him "father" for the first time. But Falco remains in control. Splinter finally snaps out of his trance and attacks Falco, who then disapears in a swarm of rats. Later, Splitner is seen in meditation when Leo comes into check on him. He then says that someday he will be a greater martial artist than him. But Splinter strikes him and says "Maybe, but there are some things I know that you don't" ending the episode in a comic style. This article is a stub. You can help our fair wikipidea, by adding more info. It's quite simple really. Just press the "Edit" button. You still there? Then why are you doddling around ? Click on the button like it was your job! Help us! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseeeee?! Splinter's Wisdom "You must never allow hesitation to cloud your mind, for that leads to vunerability." Trivia *This episode was originally titled "Rat Trap". *This episode is the 2012 debut of the Rat King. *The episode title "I, Monster" is the same title for the "Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" issue and the 2003 TV series episode which introduced the Rat King. *This features a new mutation. *This is the first time Donnie pulls his head into his shell. *This is the first time Splinter says his human name. *This is the first time Leo and one of the turtles call their sensei "father" *This is the first time Spinter's sons "ratted" their sensei out of trouble. *This is the first time Leo calls his father by his human name. *April is shown using a T-Phone like the in this episode. Her original cell phone (and its first replacement) was destroyed in "Mousers Attack!" *This is the third episode where the naginata blade in Donnie 's staff appears. The first time was in " I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman", and the second time was in "It Came From The Depths". *Mr. Murakami makes a non-speaking cameo during the montage of the rat invasion. *This is the first episode where the turtles actually fight Splinter as opposed to training with him in previous episodes. Gallery Coming Soon Video Gallery Coming Soon Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes